Revolution
by Aika Himemiya
Summary: A new face appears at Ohtori. Has the savior predicted from Akio's recollection come to dish out Retribution on him and Ohtori? NOT FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revolution  
  
Author: Aika Himemiya  
  
Part: 1/8  
  
Fandom: Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Warnings: Profanity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Utena but I do own Aika Himemiya and everything that has to do with her (past, family members etc.).  
  
~~~~~  
  
Revolution  
  
By: Aika Himemiya  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was just a normal day at Ohtori Academy. Students rushing to class, groups of girls standing around chatting about who's dating who and other such meaningless matters. But something was different. Some of the groups of girls turned to watch a young woman pass by that looked strikingly like one of their classmates. They whispered and wondered "Could that be her? No way it couldn't be Anthy, could it?" Then as the mystery girl continued to walk tword her classes a curious girl ventured forward and tapped her on the shoulder, questioning, "Anthy?"  
  
The girl turned around to face the curious girl and smiled kindly. "Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." She replied and smiled dazzlingly before she continued on her way. "Well, at least I know I'm in the right place," she thought. She walked to the end of the block of classrooms and turned into an alley between it and the next block.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Utena Tenjou was walking to class, hoping that science wouldn't be too hard today when she noticed all the groups of girls in a frenzy of whispers and frantic looks. "Hm," She thought, "I wonder what's got them all worked up? What did Saionji dye his hair a shade darker of green?" Utena grinned at this thought because she could almost imagine it. She looked up in time to see a semi formelyer swish of purple hair go around a corner. "Anthy?" Utena thought, "What's she doing down here? She supposed to be way back the way I came in Math." Utena quickened her pace to catch up with the alleged Anthy and when came to the corner called out, "Anthy?"  
  
"Yes Miss Utena?" Came the lilting voice of Anthy Himemiya from behind Utena.  
  
Utena spun around to see Anthy standing there then turned to look at the Anthy look-alike.  
  
The girl turned around to face Utena and needless to say, Anthy and Utena were shocked. She looked almost like a replica of Anthy. Besides the fact that her hair was straighter and was wore down, she and Anthy looked so alike they could've been twins.  
  
"Who are you?" Utena asked, still in shock  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." The mystery girl replied. She looked from Utena to Anthy and her eyes grew large. "Anthy Himemiya?" She inquired with awe.  
  
"Yes," Anthy replied, stunned, " How did you know my name? Do I know you? Who are you?" Anthy bubbled over with questions.  
  
"Well, I know your name because I have heard about you all my life, Rose Bride, No, you don't know me, and you shall know who I am in due time." She replied systematically to Anthy's questions. She then turned her attention to Utena, "Are you the owner of the Rose Bride?" She asked in a very frank tone.  
  
"I am," Utena replied, still confused, "Why?"  
  
"Then I challenge you to a duel, after school." She said with frank dignity.  
  
"Wait a minute! You are a new student obviously, do you even have a Rose Signet?" Anthy demanded.  
  
She gave no answer but held up her left hand to show the gleaming Rose Signet on her ring finger. She then turned and walked off with these words, "Being the owner I expect you to be there!"  
  
"I don't even know your name!" Utena called after her.  
  
"All in due time, all in due time." Was the only reply she got as the girl exited the other end of the alley and was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Utena entered the duelist stadium she first though that she had gotten there first.  
  
"Finally, the duelist arrives," came the voice of the girl from before, disproving Utena's theory.  
  
Utena turned in time to see the girl emerge from the shadows, still wearing the standard girls uniform she had been wearing earlier in the day.  
  
The girl looked over Utena's duelist uniform and smirked, "It seem that style is in.," she said. Before Utena could ask what she meant, the girl looked around and asked, "Where's Anthy?"  
  
"Right here," came Anthy's lilting reply as she entered the stadium from seemingly out of no-where.  
  
"Good," she said, "now that the opponents and the rose Bride are here I believe it's about time we got this match underway. I'll let you call your sword first."  
  
That's when Utena noticed, the other girl had no sword. Could she have a sword that has to be called forth as well? But I thought that only the Sword of Dios was like that. Utena thought, perplexed.  
  
"Today," the girl said with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Oh, right." Utena stuttered. Anthy walked over to her and began her chant  
  
" Oh Rose of the Noble Castle,  
  
Power of Dios that sleeps within me,  
  
Heed your master and come FOARTH!"  
  
"For the Revolution on the World!" Utena cried as the calling forth was completed."  
  
The girl looked on in a slight awe, but looked as though she had seen such before. "Not bad," she said when Utena had readied herself, "But you ain't seen Nothin' yet."  
  
With those words she began to call forth her sword.  
  
" Strength beyond the Power of Dios,"  
  
She began as she outstretched her hand and the arena darkened.  
  
" Lying dormant in the black of night,"  
  
An aura seemed to surround her and a transparent had appeared in hers, following in suit the transparent body of a girl. The body of the purple hared girl that now called forth a sword. Yet this version of her was clad in an emerald green Rose Bride gown, moss green due to her transparency. The girl pulled the Rose Bride tword her and bent her over backwards.  
  
"I call upon your fury to come to my hand,"  
  
As the Rose Bride was bent over in her back bend the hilt of a sword appeared in her chest.  
  
" So that we may defeat this enemy with your great might."  
  
The girl closed her hand around the hilt and drew the sword from the Rose Brides chest.  
  
"For the Apocalypse shall come from the Darkness beyond the Twilight!"  
  
She held the sword pointed tword the sky. The Transparent Rose Bride being held in her arms rolled her eyes back and as her eyes closed she went limp. She began to disappear and in her place were many shinning, brilliant little stars of light. When the Rose bride disappeared completely and just the points of light were left they shifted tword one another and then swirled up around the sword in a flurry of light.  
  
"Release!" She yelled at the ending of her chant and there was a blinding flash of light and when the light subsided she stood there, with her sword held at her side. Her uniform looked like a combination between Utena's and Anthy's. She had a sleeveless, emerald green Rose Bride top, including the solitary cuffs and ball and tassel shoulder pads. The ruffle under her top was a burgundy, but where a long skirt should've been she had on emerald green shorts much like Utena's and shoes just like hers as well. And upon her head she wore a Rose Bride Crown.  
  
Utena and Anthy were baffled. Who was this mystery girl? But they didn't have long to ponder it.  
  
"Now that our Swords are here I believe it is time for the Finishing touches. Anthy?" The girl said knowingly.  
  
"Oh yes," Anthy stepped forward to issue the roses but stopped short, realizing she had only one rose. "Excuse me but what color is your rose?" She asked the girl embarrassed.  
  
The girl switched her sword to her left hand and raised her right to eye level. "Purple," she said as she snapped her hand quickly and a purple rose appeared in her hand. She tossed it to Anthy who caught it, slightly surprised. She then commenced the process of adorning each duelist with their rose: Utena white, the girl purple.  
  
"Time to begin," The girl said with a smirk before she lunged at Utena.  
  
And thus their battle ensued, and what an exciting battle it was to watch. For both duelists seemed to be at an impasse of swordmanship. Not one better than the other. They matched each's blow with their own and nether could gain an opening.  
  
As the duel approached it's one-hour mark Utena saw an opening and lunged for the girls rose with a cry. But the girl did the same and in one earth- shattering second both girls passed each other with swords aimed at the other's rose. When they landed, facing opposite directions, there was a look of horrified surprise on the purple hared duelist's face. Utena turned around with a look of delight on her face until the girl turned around with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Utena asked perplexed her ego angered and hurt.  
  
The girl said nothing but pointed at Utena's chest.  
  
Where Utena's rose had been there was nothing but a stem and a single solitary petal.  
  
"But how?" Utena asked with horror. But then she looked at the girl's chest and saw that her rose was in the same state.  
  
"A tie," Anthy breathed. "But that's not possible."  
  
"Oh it's very possible," the girl responded very matter of factly, "For you see it yourself right here."  
  
"But, how do we determine a winner?" Utena asked.  
  
"Easy, you can't. You just act as if nothing happened. As though the duel never took place." The girl said with a smile. The sword she held in her hand dissipated away as did her uniform. The Ohtori girls uniform in its place. "You are a remarkable swordsman, and I am glad Anthy is in good hands such as yours." She said with reverence. "I believe you have earned the knowledge of my name." She stated.  
  
Utena and Anthy braced, almost failing to contain themselves wondering who she was.  
  
"My name is Aika, Aika Himemiya." She said with a smile.  
  
"Himemiya?!" both Utena and Anthy stated with surprise.  
  
"Yes Himemiya."  
  
"But." Anthy stuttered.  
  
"The way I got this name is the same way you did Anthy, My sister." Aika said.  
  
"Sister?" Anthy said baffled. "But, I have no sisters, my Onii-sama said so himself."  
  
Aika's eyes narrowed. But then went back to an emotionless state. "I was born the same year, day, and hour as you, but two seconds before you." Aika stated.  
  
"My twin?" Anthy asked surprised.  
  
"Your twin." Aika replied.  
  
"Wow Anthy! You have a sister!" Utena said with glee.  
  
"Well, sense you were born two seconds before me I guess I should call you my Onji-sama." Anthy deducted.  
  
"You may call me that of Aika, I'm not picky about such matters." Aika replied. Aika then headed for the Stadium's exit and begun going down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Utena cried as she raced after Aika. "I've got so many questions!" She said when she caught up with her.  
  
"Ask away then," Aika replied but don't expect them all to be answered.  
  
"Okay, Your sword calling forth, that was awesome! What's the name of your sword?" Utena asked, her mouth going a mile a minuet.  
  
" The Sword of Eternity."  
  
" Why did you're uniform look like a combination of Anthy's and mine?"  
  
"Well, that'll take some explaining. You are a duelist, Anthy is a Rose Bride, correct?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well, I'm a Rose Duelist. I am like a Rose Bride but I have one advantage she doesn't. I can duel for my freedom. That's why I have a Rose Bride top, to signify that I am also a Rose Bride." Aika Replied.  
  
"You're also a Rose bride?" Anthy questioned.  
  
"Yes, If I'm not in possession of you and I am defeated by my opponent I must become their Rose Bride for a month, and the month is restarted if someone defeats my master before I do. But no one has yet beat me." Aika finished with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I don't know whether to be wary or not, considering the way you dueled." Utena said, "I'll have to introduce you to the other duelists tomorrow. Meet me at the balcony in the library during recess after lunch okay?"  
  
"I'll be there." Aika said with a grin. By now they had reached main school Ohtori. "Well, I better get to my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow!" She called after Utena as she walked away from them.  
  
"See ya!" Utena called back, knowing that tomorrow could not come quick enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Revolution Author: Aika Himemiya Part: 2/8 Fandom: Shoujo Kakumei Utena Pairings: none Warnings: Profanity Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Utena but I do own Aika Himemiya and everything that has to do with her (past, family members etc.).  
  
~~~~~ Revolution  
  
By: Aika Himemiya  
  
~~~~~ Utena stood on the balcony of the library the next day, reading a book waiting for Aika to arrive. Utena had purposely picked this place because it overlooked the entire courtyard, where many of the council members, if not all, could be found. "Hi Utena," the smiling voice of Aika Himemiya as she approached the balcony. Utena looked up from the book and in her surprise nearly fell over the balcony as though Wakaba had glomped her. Aika was wearing a boy's uniform similar to hers, but had the large cuffs and was white and teal instead of Black and Red like hers. "You're uniform!" Utena cried in surprise. "What? You don't like it?" Aika asked hurt as she looked herself over, "I liked it, plus it reminded me of your uniform and sense we are both duelists I figured 'what the heck'." She finished with a smile. Utena just looked in surprise for a moment and then composed herself. "Well, I picked this place because I can point out the Student Council Members, other duelists, from here," Utena explained. Aika stood next to her leaning over the edge of the balcony and nodded, "Yes, it's a good view and there are lots of people down there so I see what you mean," Aika agreed before she leaned back over onto the balcony again. "Okay, well I'll start from the top in explaining," Utena started and then scanned the crowd for a familiar redhead. "Ah, there he is," she exclaimed as she spotted him surrounded by a swarm of girls. "You see that guy over there with the long red hair and the swarm of girls around him?" Utena inquired. "Yea, I see him," Aika replied. "That's Touga Kiryuu, the Student Council President. He's a major playboy and an excellent swordsman." Utena explained with a look of disgust at the end. "Ugh, playboys." Aika remarked. Utena again scanned the courtyard for another swarm of girls but green instead of red in the middle this time. She again spotted him in little time. "And see the green wavy hared guy over there in a swarm of girls?" Utena again inquired. "Uh huh." Aika acknowledged. "That's Saionji Kyouichi, the Student Council Vise- President. He's a master Kendoist but has some self esteem issues." Utena reported this time with a laugh. "Green with envy," Aika said with a smirk. "Oh, and see the short kid with short cropped blue hair?" Utena asked as she moved on. "Uh, yea I see him." Aika said after a moment. "That's Miki Kaoru, he's a 7th grade genius that takes college level classes. He's a favorite among the ladies for his sincerity." Utena said with a smile. "Sincerity, a rare quality in a man." Aika commented Utena searched for the orange hared beauty but instead got a glimpse of blonde and followed it instead. "See the Blonde hared girl, right there," Utena aided with a point being that she had no Crayola Crayon hair color. "Yea her?" Aika made sure. "Yea, that's Nanami Kiryuu, Touga's little sister. She is one raving bitch and has got a serious mental problem." Utena said with a laugh. Aika just smiled. That just left one person left. It took Utena a few moments to spot her but in the end discovered the orange hared woman. "See the orange hared woman down there?" Utena said with a point. "Uh huh." Aika said a little intrigued about this last person. In her previous endeavors she had found out that the most interesting people had the color orange for hair. "That's Juri Arisugawa. She's the captain of the fencing team and is a skilled duelist, she nearly beat me a time or two." Utena said with reverence. "Juri. Arisugawa." Aika said, seeing how the name sounded on her lips. "She intrigues me, you said she is on the fencing team?" Aika questioned. "Yea, in fact they meet today after recess." Utena said, a little confused. "Indeed." Aika said ominously. "Are there any others you with to introduce to me before I return to my work?" Aika asked. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come see my dorm. I live in that big observatory. Wanna see?" Utena said excited. "Sure!" Aika said with a smile. And with that they raced out of the library out tword the great observatory. When they reached Utena and Anthy's living quarters Aika was in awe. They lived in this huge room? How did they get here? What did they have to do? Or was it a privilege to the Rose Bride and Owner? These thoughts and others raced through her head. But before she could come to conclusions she felt something. Something ominous and evil in it's nature. A strange aura about the place. She eyes around nervously and went on the defense. "Akio-sempi? Are you here?" Utena called as she entered another room. As Aika stood not far from the doorway she heard steeps from the kitchen. By the time she turned to look she saw a tall dark complected man with lavender hair standing in the doorway wiping off his hand on his apron. When he spied her he stopped and eyed her with surprise, as did she. She could tell by his expression that he sensed something about her. It was only a moment they stared at each other, sizing one another up, but it felt like an eternity. But when Utena entered the room again the mood softened and he lost his hard look. "Utena-chan, who's your new friend?" He said nicely. "Oh! There you are Akio-sempi! I looked all over for you! "I was just in the kitchen cooking up some dinner," he replied, "Who's your friend?" he repeated. "Oh! This is Aika; she's new here. And guess what! She's." Utena said fervently. "A girl with a very tight schedule to keep," Aika interrupted with a chill in her voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going, Utena, Akio, I'll see you another time." She said nodding at each when saying their name, only uttering Akio's. And with that she turned and stepped into the Elevator, pressing the button to go to the floor level. As the doors closed she kept stern eye contact with Akio. It was as though she was staring daggers through him. After the doors closed and Aika was on her way down stairs the mood softened a bit from the tense chill it had been when she made her exit. "What was THAT all about?" Utena asked in surprise. "I haven't a clue," Akio said with a stern stare still fixed on the elevator door. "What were you going to say?" Akio asked, his good, inquisitive mood returning. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Juri sat in her normal head seat as the fencing club as captain. It was a boring session being not much change in the winners and losers. "Next!" She called continually as a duel ended. But instead on the normal person coming in their spot, someone she didn't know did. Juri sat up in her seat. "Who are you? You're not next!" "I apologize for intruding but you are Juri Arisugawa, correct?" the mystery duelist inquired. Who is this girl? Juri inquired of herself. There was no mistaking she was a woman, that could be determined by the bust she had, but that was all she could gather. She wore standard fencing shoes, tights, pants, top and gloves on both hands. She already had her mask on and her hair was tucked into the mask with a drape hanging behind so as not even her nape could be seen. "I am," Juri replied, "What business do you have here?" She said standing. "I was just wondering if you are as good a fencer as they say you are. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate your power to me?" She asked in a polite yet challenging tone. "I don't fence unknowns, what is your name?" Juri asked stepping down from her podium. "Names, names. Why does everyone ask about such a meaningless feature as a name?" She asked with annoyance. "You have to earn the knowledge of my name." She said. Juri frowned. "You wish to fence then?" she asked. "Hai*," She replied. Juri picked up her mask and sword and stepped onto the dueling mat, "Then let us fence," she said before sliding the mask, tucking her hair inside. "Excellent," She replied, picking up a rapier and stepping onto the dueling mat. As they squared off Juri went into her normal fencing position. The girl however set her feet at a wide berth, lifted the rapier above her head, grabbed the balled tip and pulled it taunt. She then let go and the rapier and it flicked at Juri like a slap in the face of her talent and skill. Juri was furious and leapt at her in a rage. But the girl didn't even flinch she defended herself against Juri's blows with her own of equal power. But the girl, not content to be pushed, cried out and went on the offensive. Her flurry of slashes were blinding and it was all Juri could do to keep up. Within a few moments Juri had become quite taxed for strength and in one slip the girl's sword caught underneath the hilt of Juri's and flung it into the air. As it came down the girl leaped into the air and caught it. When she landed she faced Juri and held the two swords up. Juri was baffled by her talent and thus did nothing when the girl stepped forward and lightly poked Juri's chest with her sword. "I win." She said, a high pitched proud tone in her voice. The fencing club was aghast. Nobody had beaten Juri Arisugawa, nobody! Juri tore off her mask as the girl dropped the swords on the ground and walked away. "Who are you!?" She cried at the girl. She stopped and faced Juri. "You are a talented Fencer, you have great talent and even greater potential. I suppose you have earned the knowledge of my name." She said as she turned completely and pulled off her mask. Everyone was blinded from seeing her face for a moment by a flurry of purple hair. But when the hair settled they were all aghast. "Anthy. Himemiya?" Juri asked stunned. "Good try but no, my name is Aika Himemiya. I'm Anthy's twin sister." Aika stated with a grin. "As I said you are a talented fencer," Aika stated as she drew off her gloves. "But let's see how good of a duelist you are." She then moved back some of the wayward hair and Juri's eyes grew large as they took in the Rose Signet on her hand. Aika then turned and sauntered out of the arena and vanished into the blinding sunlight outside. Juri ran to the door and looked outside but she was no where to be found. "Aika Himemiya." Juri said with wonder. "I must find out who she is." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day was a cool one and Aika was pleasantly sauntering to her daily classes. When while she was walking down a hallway she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see who had called and saw Juri Arisugawa running down the hallway tword her. Aika smirked and turned completely around, waiting for Juri to catch up. "Aika Himemiya!" Juri cried as she closed in on Aika. When she was standing in front of Aika, huffing from her run, she repeated, " Aika." "That's my name, don't wear it out," Aika replied pleasantly smiling.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Juri said after catching her breath. "I wanted to know more about you, being that you are a new duelist." "Well, what would you like to know?" Aika asked with a grin as the continued walking. "Are you really Anthy, the Rose Bride's sister?" Juri asked as she eyed her intently from her side. "Did you think I lied to you?" Aika asked with a peculiar glance. "I said I was and I am, I'm her fraternal twin. Born a few seconds before her." "I was under the assumption that she only had an older Brother," Juri commented as she took this in. "Yes, Akio Himemiya." Aika said with an intense expression. "Himemiya?? But his name is Akio 'Ohtori'. I didn't think his name was the same as hers." Juri said with puzzlement. "Well, we all have the same parents," Aika replied, "So it must be his doing, with the name change. I've always just known him as Akio Himemiya." "Oh, now I remember, he is engaged to the daughter of the Headmaster, Kanae Ohtori's her name. He's acting Chairman so I guess he changed his name to get the school." Juri deducted. "Just like him, use power over the school to obtain Dios." Aika muttered. "What?" Juri asked, having not heard. "Oh, nothing." Aika responded with a smile upward at her. "You mentioned your parents, did they raise you? And if so, why didn't they raise you and your siblings?" Juri questioned. "Well, my father died almost a year before I was born, my mother went right after I was. Akio and my Sister disappeared and I was raised by my Aunt to be a fighter." Aika answered. "Aunt? Anthy Himemiya has non-immediate family? Wow, I kind of envisioned her as an orphan." Juri remarked. "'WE' are orphans," Aika said with a little bite. "Orphan merely means with no parents. My aunt raised me. Although I have two, my mothers sisters." "Sorry, my mistake," Juri apologized with a smile. "What did you mean 'raised to be a fighter?" She questioned. "Ever sense I could stand I was taught most every type of fighting, but mostly swordsmanship. Thus, I've spent my entire life studying to be a duelist." Aika replied. "Entire life huh?" Juri said with a smirk, "You're a good fencer but I wonder if you're as good on the dueling ring floor." Aika threw her an amused and challenging look, "Care to take a shot at me?" "Why not?" Juri replied, stepping in front of Aika, halting her progress forward. "Meet me at the Dueling arena after school today?" She challenged. "You're on," Aika accepted with a sporting look in her eye. "See you after school then." She finished stepping around Juri and glancing back at her as she rounded a corner. "See you," Juri said quietly as Aika walked away. 


End file.
